Root Beer Floats
by EmilyFest
Summary: According to social media, it's National Root Beer Float day, and Emma decides to have a surprise celebration with Regina... NOTE: I take liberties with my stories, and in this case it is that there is already an established monogamous relationship betwixt the Queen and her Savior


EMMA lazily checked her iPhone for the hundredth time. It was 4:08, and she wanted nothing more than to go home. The Mayor had asked her to start staying on duty until at least 5, and while Emma resented the power trip, she knew Regina was right in her request. Regina had given her quite a few leniencies during her duty as sheriff, and it was time to establish a schedule. Emma slid her fingers over the smooth glass, answering a text from Henry, who informed her that it was National Root Beer Float Day. Emma had never heard of the event, but a root beer float sounded like the perfect end to a hot day in Maine. Things had been calm since Robin and Marian left, and Emma's days had been slow and boring. _Slow days for cops are good for communities_ , she reminded herself as she flipped over to her Facebook app. There were a few posts about this Root Beer Float Day thing, and Emma decided that she would definitely get a float after work. She smiled and chided Henry to stop texting her and do his homework, as he hadn't done well on his last English test and the last thing Emma needed was a lecture from Regina AND David about his grades. For the next 45 minutes, Emma busied herself with paperwork and tidying the sheriff's station before gathering her things and heading out for the evening. The walk back to Granny's was relatively short, and Emma took the more scenic route, looping through the park in front of city hall. A look of surprise crossed the blonde's face when she noticed Regina's black Mercedes parked in front. Usually the Mayor left at 5 pm sharp. An idea made Emma pick up the pace towards Granny's diner, a few hundred yards down the street from the office. If she wanted a root beer float after today, maybe Regina did too.

"Alright, dear. Two root beer floats, to go. That was an interesting challenge." Granny said as she packaged up the treats. She had carefully packed two root beers, two frozen mugs, and pint of ice cream into a bag and thrown some ice over the top. "Not something people usually take with them."

"I know. I noticed the Mayor was working late and I thought I would bring her one." Emma explained as she picked up the bag and slid a $20 bill across the bar.

"I bet." Granny retorted with an odd look on her face. "Oh, Emma.. you forgot the whipped cream. You'll need it." The older woman added with a smile and a wink as she sprayed the topping into a plastic container.

"Thanks..." Emma trailed suspiciously. She could have sworn she heard insinuation in Granny's wording, but let it slide as she gathered the root beer float bag and another bag with dinner in it for her and the Mayor. Granny smiled sweetly and waved as the savior left.

"I really don't think there's anything there." Belle said from her booth, where she been watching the entire exchange. "I don't see it, it doesn't make any sense. Regina and Emma? Really? They're just friends."

"Just wait. Just you wait... It's been there since Emma got here. It just hasn't come all the way to fruition yet." Granny said with a grin, watching Emma hurry down the street.

Emma strode across Regina's office smugly, finding the Mayor pouring over Henry's book. She placed both bags on one of the chairs near the desk and produced the salad, which she placed triumphantly on Regina's desk.

"How do you feel about kale salad?" Emma asked, the cheeky grin never leaving her face.

"Like someone found someplace other than Granny's for takeout." Regina sassed, not looking up from the book. Emma rummaged and produced the root beer bottles from the other bag.

"I'm fine with her grilled cheese, but I know it gets to you." Emma shot back, struggling to open the root beer bottles.

"You eat like a child..." Regina said with a laugh, finally looking up. "Is that a root beer?"

"Two. I got you one, thought you could use a break." Emma smiled as she held up both bottles.

"A break from what?" Regina asked, playing innocent and bringing her deep brown eyes up to meet Emma's. "Dead end after dead end? This... Sorcerer, or Author.. Whatever he wants to be called... Doesn't want to be found."

"It's only been a few weeks..." Emma trailed, trying to console the Mayor.

"Exactly, and I've conquered entire realms in less time." Regina said, annoyance flashing across her face.

"Can you conquer these bottles? I thought they were twist offs" Emma finally gave in to the bottles. Her surprise was definitely not going as planned.

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth?" Regina reasoned. Emma's coy glance over her shoulder made Regina feel butterflies. _That smile..._ Regina thought before snapping out of it. "I'm a queen, and a bit more refined." Regina quickly added, snapping her eyes back down to Henry's book.

"Yeah... I got that." Emma said, rummaging through the drawers of the side table. "Here we go." She smiled as she produced a combination corkscrew and bottle opener from one of the drawers. "Now you, Regina, are in for a treat. According to Henry today is National Root Beer Float Day, and we are going to celebrate." Emma said as she set out the mugs, ice cream, and whipped cream.

"National... What? There's no such thing." Regina said, her eyebrows furrowing at the assembly of items on her desk.

"According to our son and the internet, there is. And that's enough for me." Emma popped the tops off the root beer bottles and poured the contents into the mugs. "Now put that book away for a moment and take a break."

"Fine, Miss Swan. You win." Regina waved her hand and set the book aside, making space on her desk for dinner. She popped the lid off her kale salad and had to admit, it looked good and she was hungry. Emma was very ceremoniously making their beverages, using a plastic spoon to scoop the softened ice cream into the soda. The resulting fizz and creamy swirl was topped with a generous dollop of whipped cream before Emma slid one of the drinks to Regina.

"I must admit, I have never had one of these before." Regina said shyly.

"What? You mean an evil queen didn't find time in her busy schedule of conquering realms to enjoy sugar-filled soda mixed with sugar-filled ice cream and topped with sugar-filled whipped cream?" Emma feigned surprise.

"Can we please drop the E word already? And no, I didn't. Portals and whatnot. And must you remind me of all the sugar in here? This thing is going to keep me up til 3 in the morning, isn't it?" Regina glared at Emma's use of the word "evil."

"Ummm... Sure?" Emma shrugged innocently. _I can think of so many things I would love to do to keep you up til 3..._ Emma thought, allowing her eyes to linger on the Mayor's sculpted cheekbones and crimson red lips. She startled when she found Regina's eyes on hers, and the half second that their eyes locked seemed to last for an eternity. Emma quickly busied herself digging in the bag for her grilled cheese sandwich, trying to act like she hadn't been caught checking out her boss. Emma had always known that she appreciated both men and women, but the way looked at her made her stomach flip, and on the rare occasions that they touched, she felt as though she was on fire. Emma produced her sandwich and unwrapped it, still avoiding the Mayor's eyes. A soft red blush flushed across her cheeks as she took a bite of the room temperature meal.

"Miss Swan..." Regina's words broke the awkward silence. Emma looked up to find Regina's head cocked, the Queen studying her Savior. Regina wore a catlike grin as she rested her chin on her entwined fingers. Emma couldn't help but gulp... Regina looked like a predator about to pounce on vulnerable prey.

"Yeah?" Was all Emma could squeak out. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry, and her body was dangerously close to completely betraying anything she could say.

"These floats... They're... Delicious." Regina said, her eyes never leaving Emma's as she took a spoonful of the melting concoction and slid it between her lips. A bit of ice cream remained, stark white against the deep crimson, and Regina rather slowly licked it off. Emma's breath caught in her chest as she realized that the Queen was seducing her. Slowly, intentionally, and playfully, Regina was acting on thoughts that both women had mulled over for years. Emma found herself frozen, her mind racing about what she should do next. Regina grinned as she read Emma's face and knew exactly what her Savior was fighting.

"I take my comment back, Miss Swan." Regina said, rising and walking around to the front of her desk. "Not a child.. More like a teenager. A nervous little teenager who is terrified of being alone with her crush." Regina's words turned Emma bright red, and she mentally cursed herself for being so easily read. Emma looked away, her lips pursed into a pout at being called out by Regina, who was toying with her. Soft fingers under her chin brought her eyes back to Regina's, who leaned in slowly.

"It's one of the things I find the most irresistible about you." Regina whispered, their faces inches apart. Finally, Emma's brain and body connected and the Savior smoothly pulled the Queen down on top of her, their lips meeting in a dizzying first kiss. Regina straddled Emma, her arms draped across the blonde's strong shoulders as their tongues danced over each other, an introduction years in the making.

"If you knew how bad I've wanted you..." Emma said breathily between kisses. Regina worked her way down Emma's neck, which sent Emma flying into another dimension.

"You should have said something, Emma." The mayor whispered back. Emma's hands were directly on her ass, pulling their bodies together and for a moment, Regina worried she might actually catch fire. Her magic was strongest when Emma was around, and sometimes a bit unpredictable. The sensation of Emma holding her and the taste of Emma's sweet and salty skin was driving her senseless, and Regina wanted nothing more than to feel Emma on top of her, inside her, all around her. Regina laid a trail of kisses down Emma's collarbones and onto her chest, her fingers sliding down the blonde's toned body and lifting the trademark grey tank top. Emma shuddered softly at the Queen's touch as Regina smoothly removed the garment and continued exploring Emma's skin with her mouth. The Savior slid the brunette's suit jacket off, and began lifting the tucked in edges of the shirt, but was interrupted by Regina's soft chuckle.

"What?" Emma said, pulling back a bit. She braced herself for the 'We need to stop' that she had gotten so many times before, and her mind immediately raced to worst-case scenarios.

"Oh, nothing.. Just... This shirt... it zips in the back..." Regina said with a smile, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Her expression was that of unapologetic naughtiness, and coupled with her tousled hair Emma thought she looked more attractive than she had ever seen. Emma stood, lifting Regina with her, and Regina turned, sliding her hair aside and exposing the small zipper at the top of the shirt. Emma kissed the uncovered skin at the nape of her neck, placing her hands on the shorter woman's hips and pulling her back against her. Regina wrapped her fingers around Emma's strong hands and lulled in the sensation of being so close to the woman she had wanted for so long. Emma slowly pulled the zipper down, kissing and tracing her tongue along the path of the opening fabric. Regina's back arched, feeling heat and arousal growing in her center. She turned and kissed Emma again, enjoying her newfound freedom to do so. Regina softly took the Savior's hand and led the younger woman to the generous couch in the sitting area of her office, where she again brought her lips to the Savior's. What was supposed to be a graceful lowering of two bodies turned into an uncoordinated tumble onto the couch, and both women couldn't help bursting into laughter, eliminating any remaining tension from the room. It was Emma who got intense again first, her smile still tugging the corners of her mouth as she finally stripped Regina out of the unzipped shirt. Regina bit her lip and pulled the blonde on top of her, her legs wrapping around Emma's hips and pulling her close into her. Emma traced her fingers up the inside of Regina's thigh and was surprised to find that the Mayor had seemingly forgotten to wear underwear.

"Wishful thinking." Regina said with a sly grin. Emma's hands on her were driving her wild, and the location of Emma's fingers would dispel any question the Savior may have had about Regina's feelings for her. Emma smiled as she teased the Queen, running her fingers across the slick skin and applying light pressure to the sensitive slit. Regina ground her hips against Emma's hand, trying to coax the fingers into a more thorough exploration. The wicked smirk on Emma's face said that she knew exactly what she was doing, and it was only when she kissed Regina again that she pushed her fingers all the way inside. This time it was Regina whose breath was lost as Emma pushed deep inside her, massaging her clit with her thumb while giving her long strokes with two fingers.

"Holy shit!" Regina gasped as Emma's strokes gained strength and speed. Emma grinned and kissed Regina's shoulder as the two found their rhythm. Regina's fingers traced over taut muscles before finally digging into Emma's strong shoulders. Regina wanted Emma as close as possible, and Emma obliged by lowering herself slightly and allowing her hips to follow the thrusting movement of her hand. Emma slowed for a moment, slowly sliding a third finger inside the brunette. Regina's eyes rolled back at the pressure and intensity created, and as the rhythm returned and intensified, Regina knew she was going to come and she was going to come hard. Regina hugged her hips to Emma's body, and the Savior answered by fucking her harder and deeper, still working the small bundle of nerves with her thumb. Regina couldn't control the moans and screams escaping her mouth as she and Emma rocked still harder, and Regina felt her body starting to tighten. Regina slid her hands down Emma's back and latched onto her waist, pulling Emma down on top of her. Emma curled her fingers inside the Queen, pushing the other woman over the edge. Regina's body bucked and shuddered as she came harder than she ever had before. Emma continued stroking her, and as her first orgasm subsided, a second smaller one rocked Regina's body again. Regina gasped for air between moans and screams as her muscles relaxed, completely spent. The two rested, Emma's fingers still tucked inside Regina, and caught their breath. Regina dragged her fingers over Emma's back, smiling as the Savior shuddered at the touch. She brought her hands to Emma's neck and softly kissed the beautiful woman on top of her. Emma's eyes lulled as she returned the kiss, gently yet passionately. Both women glistened with a sheen of perspiration, and Emma moved her lips slowly down the Queen's neck, reveling in the taste of the other woman's skin. It was Emma who finally rose, marveling at the half-naked woman reclining on the couch. Regina's eyes were the softest Emma had ever seen them. The usual icy glare had been replaced with an amorous warm glow, and Regina smiled contently as she slowly stood, smoothing the skirt before wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and kissing the Savior. Emma quickly brushed stray blonde tendrils back from her face, studying the Queen's features with a soft grin.

"Our son is probably wondering where we are..." Regina said with a lifted eyebrow. Both women could hear their phones buzzing on Regina's desk.

"I imagine he is." Emma said, her eyes still resting easily on Regina's.

"So where do we go from here?" Regina asked, her usual methodical mindset returning.

"Hmmm... Back to your house." Emma replied.

"Why there?" Regina asked, a bit confused.

"Because Henry can spend the night with his grandparents, and I want another root beer float."


End file.
